The Flipside
by jasperspixie1987
Summary: A girl from Sunnydale moves to Forks and has to try to adapt to the new lifestyle. Thing is...she's a bit different from other girls. She's not quite human. She runs into the Cullens and gets thrown into a world with differernt types of Vampires.betamandy
1. Characters

Character List for my story (with a description)

Aerin- is half-human half demon, who helped Buffy and her gang seal up the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. She relocates to Forks with her mentor Giles to scope the area for any potential threats or what not. While there…Giles is hired on as a librarian at Forks high school where Aerin is forced to go. There she encounters a new kind of vampire…the Cullens. She has bright red hair styled in a sling bob fashion and has emerald green eyes. She is 5'2" and slender.

Rayne- Aerin's closest friend…one of the only friends. She was bitten by a wolf in Sunnydale so yeah. She has long black hair that flows to the small of her back and has ice blue eyes. She's 5'5" and more muscular than Aerin.

Buffy the Vampire slayer Cast- *before I go on…all characters belong to the awesome man known as Joss Whedon…im just "borrowing" them ….*grabs them and runs like a mad woman*: Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Buffy Summers

Twilight Characters- these bad boys belong to the Queen of the Universe…Miss Stephenie Meyers- The Volturi, The Cullens and the wolf pack and Charlie


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed restless for like the hundredth time. I was still awaiting sleep to take me away, but as the hours flew by, I realized that was going to be very impossible. I sat up slowly in my bed, letting the comforter that once covered my head fall down into my lap.

My brain re-lived the last week's events, defeating the First and closing the Hellmouth, losing good friends, losing everything I owned when Sunnydale became nothing but a hole in the earth, literally. I looked to my right to glance at my clock which read 4:59AM. I sighed, which made me think, you know for being practically dead, I do a lot of human things. I shrugged, as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. As my feet made contact with the cold floor, I drew in a sharp breath. Yes, Forks was definitely something that I would need to get used to. The weather was definitely different from Sunnydale, where it really never rained or snowed except for that one time. But here in Forks, seeing the sunlight is like finding gold…very rare. I made my way to my bathroom and started the shower.

Somehow I got stuck going to high school, meh. High school?!? I mean seriously, who did I piss off in the PTB (Powers that Be) to make me go to high school. This is going to be hell. I quickly discarded my clothes and stepped into the hot spray of water. I let the water run over my tired muscles, thinking about how I was going to get through the day in one piece. I sighed and went about finishing my shower. I walked back into my room and went to my closet. What do high school kids wear now a days? Better yet, what do kids who live in Forks wear? I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, my combat boots, and black long-sleeved sweater that I stole from Buffy. I blow dryed my hair and flipped the ends out, grabbed my backpack and my coat and headed downstairs for breakfast.

As I rounded the corner, I set down my bag and coat on the floor next to the kitchen table. I walked over to the stove and grabbed to tea kettle to fill with water for tea. I set it back on one of the burners and turned it on. As I turned around, Giles walked into the kitchen in his bathrobe, looking like I felt.

"Good morning, sunshine. You look like I feel." I laughed as I popped the toast into the toaster. Giles grumbled a good morning…at least I think it was a good morning. Stuffy Englishman, I rolled my eyes and opened the cupboard above my head to pull out the peanut butter. I buttered my toast while waiting for the kettle to go off. I sat down at the table across from Giles munching on my toast. I hate silence so this was really bothering me. I decided to make small talk.

"So, have you heard anything from the others?" I said quietly. He looked up at me, with sad eyes. From that, I knew that there was no news. I was thankful that at that moment, the tea kettle decided to go off, breaking the awkward silence between us. I got up and pulled the kettle off the burner. I grabbed two cups from the dish drainer, and pulled out two tea bags and dropped them into the hot water in the cups. I set one down in front of Giles and sat down with mine. I stared down at my cup for a moment before there was a knock at the door. I looked at Giles with a raised eyebrow. I got up and went to answer the door, pondering who in their right mind would be out there in this. I opened the door and was greeted by a young girl about 17, with short brown hair standing with an umbrella. I didn't know this chick, which kind of scared me.

"Um…hello…is there something I can help you with?" I asked anxiously. I hope to God this is not a door to door salesperson. No Girl Scout cookies…no chocolates.

"I'm Mandy Bergman from Forks High school. I've been assigned to show you you're classes and to help you if you have any questions." She answered very perkily. Oh, God.

"So, no offense, but why are you here, I mean at my house? Wouldn't I just meet you at school?"

"Well, I figured that I would swing by and offer you a ride and show you around Forks as well. I hope that's ok?" she asked very nervous, like she did something like wrong. I sighed, then I remembered that I shouldn't be mean to new people. I smiled at her, and opened the door wider,

"Would you like to come in while I finish up really quick?" She nodded and came in.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

"Get A Whiff of that"

I introduced Mandy to Giles, who made a very quick retreat to his room to change. Maybe he was embarrassed about Mandy seeing him in his house coat, I don't see what the big deal was…at least he was covered. Anyway, I grabbed my coat and bag from the floor and made my way out the door. Before pulling the door shut, I turned to yell back to Giles,

"I'll see you there, Giles. I'll stop by during study hall." I heard him grumble something at me, which made me smile. I turned and closed to the door behind me. I walked towards Mandy's huge black jeep, this made me stop for a second, this jeep is huge. How can a normal human attempt to climb this thing without nearly killing themselves in the process? I shook the thoughts from my head and made my way to the passenger side. I opened the door and grabbed the inside of the door and hoisted myself up. Mandy looked at me strange.

"What?" I arched my eyebrow.

"How did you hoist yourself up like it was nothing?" she asked amazed. I smiled.

"Well, I used to work out a lot in Sunnydale so I built up a lot of upper body muscle. That and I just got some mad skills no one knows about." I joked hoping she would laugh and leave it at that. I must've fallen into the good graces of a higher power because she left it at that with a giggle, and turned the car on. I was watching the houses pass us by as we made our way to Forks high. I still couldn't shake the butterflies that were having what felt like a rave in my belly. I didn't understand why I felt that way. Maybe it's just the fact that I am totally out of my element. I don't know. My attention was drawn back to my tour guide as we ran over the speed bump as we made our way into the Forks High parking lot.

"And that's the easiest way to get here from your house." She unbuckled her seat belt and looked over at me. This was where I was supposed to say something that indicated I had paid attention the entire time.

"Oh, ok. Thank you. It seems easy enough to remember. I really appreciate you coming and picking me up and showing me an easier route." I grabbed my bag and opened the door to face the wolves. I could feel everyone watch my every move as I made my way from the jeep to the stairs. I passed this group of people who were huddled around their cars like they were showing off how much money they had. I caught their scent, it was very unusual for me. It smelled sweet, very, very sweet. I eyed them as I made my way up the stairs, the blonde was giving me a glare that basically was like if I could die, they would be calling the coroner right at that moment. So I sent her one right back. I could hear them talking amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes, I was considered fresh meat, ugh! I hated that term. I took an unneeded breath and walked the rest of the way upstairs and into the school.

I bound my way to the office…err where I thought the office was located. The thought to ask for directions had crossed my mind but seeing as how I was new, I didn't really wanna ask someone directions. That would be embarrassing. I stopped in the middle of the mildly busy hallway, looking around for any indication or sign that would point me in the right direction, but alas there was none. I turned around to head back in the direction I had just come from, and ran smack dab into a solid marble like chest. I bounced off of it, thanking the higher powers that I did not fall to the floor, like most people would've. I rubbed my head a bit, and apologized to the poor soul I barreled into.

"I am soo sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I tried to laugh it off until I looked up into the liquid eyes that the marble chest belonged to. It was one of the guys that I had seen hanging around the expensive red BMW with the blonde who was giving me death stares. This would surely add to more. The dark haired guy gave a booming laugh.

"It's fine. Are you lost?" I narrowed my eyes at his tone. What, does he think that just because I look like a 17 year that I couldn't take him? Please! I could so take him down and not even break a sweat. But that's not the point.

"Well, not really lost, more like I'm new and don't know my way to the main office." I said snidely. I don't know what it was about this man, but he brought out the inner bitch in me.

"Isn't that what the definition of lost is? Not knowing your way around?" he laughed again. Remind me later to do something horrible to him if get the chance to.

"Could you just point me in the right direction towards the main office please?" I gritted my teeth, trying not to growl at this man. I felt his ice cold hands on my shoulders and drew a sharp intake. No living persons hands were ever that cold. Don't panic. I kept telling myself. He spun around and pointed with his left hand. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt his breath near my ear,

"It's straight ahead." And with that he was gone, leaving him with my fists clenched tightly and growling in his wake. I swear….the first chance that I see that boy outside of school, he is fair game.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I pulled myself out of my daze and walked into the main office. As soon as I opened the door, I felt everyone's eyes turn to me. This was very uncomfortable, but nothing I couldn't handle. I mean, hello, closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. High schoolers can't be that bad, right? I took a breath and walked up to the desk, the secretary looked at me and smiled brightly.

"You must be Mr. Giles' niece, uh, Aerin, right?" I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Aerin Reeves." She went to hear computer and typed a few things and then I heard the printer kick on. She walked over to it and picked up a couple of papers and made her way back over to me.

"Here is your schedule and this paper I need you to have all of your teachers sign. Then at the end of the day bring it back here to me." She handed the papers to me and I took them.

"Thank you very much." I gave her one last smile and walked out of the office. I stopped outside the office doors looking over my schedule, and groaned inwardly.

1st period-Calculus Mrs. Mathers

2nd period-History Mr. Burrows

3rd period-French Ms. Bauers

4th period-English Mr. Greggs

5th period -Study hall

6th period-Lunch

7th period-Biology Mr. Beatty

Great, calculus…I'm definitely in hell. I made my way to my first class, granted I don't know where the hell I was going, but I wasn't about to stop and ask for directions. I am bound and determined to find this class on my own damnit! I turned down the first hall I came to and looked to my left. AHA! Victory is mine! I found it! I put my schedule in my bag and walked into the classroom. I hesitantly moved over towards the teacher's desk. She looked at me with a very cheery expression.

"You must be Aerin Reeves." I nodded again and handed her my paper to sign. The bell rang and everyone was taking their seats.

"Everyone, can I have your attention. This is Aerin Reeves from Sunnydale California. She just transferred here." The first thought that went through my head was, "OH SHIT!" How in the hell did I not see thing coming?! Oh, please let it all be a dream, a very bad, very twisted dream. It took me a second to realize that Mrs. Mathers was looking at me expectantly. I sheepishly smiled and waved. I glanced around room, and spotted the blonde from outside, not the girl, but they guy who looked like he might be her brother, was staring at me much like he had when I walked by earlier. I am being tortured, I swear I am.

"There is an empty seat right next to Jasper Hale in the back corner. Jasper, could you raise your hand so she knows who you are?"

I gulped. Oh, Giles was so getting an earful the next time I saw him. I made my way towards the back of the classroom. I set my bag on the floor and pulled out the chair and sat down. I noticed he moved his chair clear to the end of his side of the table, like he couldn't get away from me fast enough. WTF?! I shrugged and turned my attention to the front of the class.

Once the bell rang, I couldn't get out that room any faster. In my feeble attempt to get out of there, I nearly trampled over some poor blonde guy. Boy, I should come with like a large flashing sign that says, "WATCH OUT!"

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. That's the second time today." I said meekly bending over to help him up. He stood up in front of me and looked me over.

"It's okay. It's your first day here, so you get some grace on that. You're Aerin, right? I'm Mike Newton." He extended his hand to shake, I shook it and couldn't help but smirk.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike. Do you know where history is?"

"Actually, I'm heading that way myself. You could walk with me if you like and I can show you where it is."

"Sure, that would be nice."

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast, thank God. I had some classes with Mandy and Mike, and some girl named Bella Swan and her weird boyfriend Edward Cullen. What an odd guy. He kept staring at me like he was thinking that I was gonna do a trick or something. Meh, it's a small town, so who knows about these poor kids. I walked into the library and set my bag down on the counter as I searched for Giles in his office. I lightly knocked on the open door and leaned against the door frame for a moment.

"How was your first say back on active librarian duty?" I moved from the door frame and sat down in the unoccupied chair next to him and leaned over his desk to peek at what he was reading. Ah, Demons, Ghouls & Goblins, back to our old routine again.

"Well it's nice to have some stability. How was your first day?" He took his glasses off to clean. I sighed.

"Well, it wasn't so bad. I just kept getting dirty looks from this certain group of kids. I think they are Dr. Cullen's foster kids. I don't know. They also had a very unique scent about them." This perked Giles' interest very much.

"Oh? How so?"

"It was like super super sweet. I can't place where I've smelt it before. Do you think it's something to worry over?" He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, we'll keep an ear out. If anything else seems unusual let me know. They are foster kids, they are adjusting just like you. So, do you feel up to doing some patrolling tonight?" Yes! I need to let out some frustration.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask. I can so use the work out. I was beginning to feel rusty." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy. It was difficult to write because I wasn't sure how to write the 4th chapter. Please be gentle and I'm sorry for the wait!)

Chapter Four

I arrived at school going a very little sleep. Granted last night's patrol was dead, no pun intended, I spent the greater part of the night and morning thinking, about my life. After having moved here to Forks, and seeing what normal kids are like it made me realize that I will never be normal. Here I was, half human thrust into a place that I am pretty sure has never even seen evil before. I made sure that I parked my car far, far away from the shiny Volvo and the red BMW M3. If I could avoid outside communications as much as possible, that would be great. I got out of my car and saw Mandy, Mike, Jessica and Eric all making their way towards me. I hurried up and grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and shut and locked my door. I walked up to them, and smiled.

"Hey what's up Red?" I arched one eyebrow at Mike. It had been a while since anyone had called me by that name, and it felt odd hearing it come from Mike, but I let it slide.

"Red, huh? I thought I was Cali?" I laughed. Mike had pretty much called me everything but my name since meeting me. I secretly think it's because he's forgotten my name, but I wasn't about to be mean and bring it up…just yet.

"Well, I figured Red suited you more because of your hair." Oddly enough that's what Spike said when he started calling me that. Because of my hair and my fiery personality, thinking of Spike made me sad. Besides Rayne, he was my only other best friend that I had to count on.

"So how was your night?" Mandy said as we made our way up the stairs. I could feel their eyes on us…or me…and it disturbed me. I didn't understand why they were constantly watching me like a prey. I so wanted to turn around and stick my tongue out at them, but that wouldn't be polite. MEH! I was a good girl and resisted the urge for now.

"My night was quiet. Nothing really going on. How about you guys?" I said almost truthfully. My night was quiet. No vampire activity, which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing.

"Well, I'm on the prom committee so I've been trying to come up with themes. You guys have any ideas?" Eric offered up. Prom?!?! What the hell is prom? I think that got left out of the teenager handbook….crap!

"Um…well, I'm not planning on going so I think that takes me out of the equation." I said as we finally got inside. I made my way to my locker and took off my coat and stuffed it inside. I grabbed my calculus book.

"Wait, what do you mean you aren't going to prom?! You have to! It's like a right of passage or something. It's what being a teenager is all about." Jessica said bewildered. I shut my locker door before answering.

"Because, I'm helping Giles that night, I promised him like well before we moved here that I would help him…so that's why I'm not going. Sorry." I was seriously hoping that they would leave it at that, because I would seriously hate to have to kill them. I so didn't want to have that job of explaining to Giles why I killed them. I'm suppose to protect humans not murder them for their endless and pointless questions. CRAP!

I glanced down at my watch, it was almost time to start heading to class, thank God. Wait, did I actually just think that about school? What is going on with me? I inwardly shuddered. I didn't really give them a chance to ask about my skipping out on prom, I just started walking towards calculus. I walked into the room and took my seat. My classes flew by.

I walked into the library and set my bag down on the counter. Mmm…what was for lunch today…turkey club sandwich? Nope. How about mystery meat? Try again. I was having grade A fresh from the butchers Pigs blood. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, I'm half vampire. I don't require blood on a daily basis like most vampires do, I need it about once every 4 to 5 days to keep my strength up or I will become weak and won't heal as fast. I can still remember when Giles first told me about my "condition" as he puts it.

*~FLASHBACK~*

I was sitting at Giles house with the Scooby gang all sitting around looking at me like I was on display at the local zoo. It was irritating as hell.

"Are you seriously gonna stare at me or are you going to actually help me?!" I snapped. I couldn't help it…I was tired and hungry..and them staring at me was annoying. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, Buffy had this annoyed look on her face, like she had somewhere else to be. I sighed and took a breath before speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry that I am getting snippy, it's just I want to know what's going on with me. Angel sent me here because he said that you would know and that you might be able to use my help." I wiped the shameful tear that fell from my eye. I never cried in front of people, I always hated it. And here I was tearing up in front of these people that I didn't even know. Damnit!! I saw that Buffy was about to say something when the dark haired girl stepped up.

"Dude, aren't we supposed to be helping those in need? I mean, she hasn't tried to kill us, which is a plus. So why do you all stop being asses and actually help her?!" I liked this chick. I looked up at her and she winked back at me. I smiled slightly. Giles looked at me for a moment, and then spoke up,

"Aerin, you are half demon. You are half human half vampire." I let his sink in for a moment before I spoke.

"So, I'm half and half. Cool, maybe I can join some support group. Wait…half vampire?!? Does that mean I'm going to be evil and kill people?" I panicked. I didn't want to be a killer.

"Um, no, you won't be a killer. See, with you being half human you still have your soul. It just means that I believe once every 8 days you will need to have one bag of blood to keep you strong, so that if you get injured, you will heal faster." He came and sat down beside me on the couch. I blinked a couple of times. I was half vampire. How?

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how you came into being, but I will do my best to find out for you." Shit! I must've asked that question out loud. I just nodded my head.

*~END FLASHBACK~*

I walked into Giles office and sat down next in the chair next to him and waited for him to get off the phone with whom ever he was talking to. I looked around the office and notice that he was putting his own personal touch on things. Like, he had his tea set out, he had all his occult books and such on the shelf and he had his trunk of weaponry next to his desk. He looked up at me from his book that he was intently looking at, smiled and made the gesture to say hang on a moment. I nodded and walked out into the library see if any new books needed checked in. No sooner did I walk out…guess who happened to walk in…Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Oh for the love of al that is frickin holy! Seriously!?!?! I groaned inwardly, and put on a fake smile.

"Hello. Is there anything that I can help you guys with?" I asked politely. Alice smiled at me as did Bella and Edward. Emmett smirked and shook his head, his woman, did the same thing that she's always done, glared at me. And Jasper…I don't quite know what to say he was doing, he was staring and at the same time it looked like he was plotting or something.

"No, we're fine Aerin. Thanks for asking though." Bella said as they made their way to the desk and chairs. They all sat down and pulled out their books and began to quietly talk. I could still feel Rosalie's eyes on me so I turned back to the small stack of books that needed to be rechecked in. As I opened the first book, I must've moved my hand along the edge of the page, because the next moment, I felt a slight burn, and caught a whiff of my scent. SHIT! I had cut myself, and that's when I noticed that it had gotten awfully quiet in the library. I slowly turned around and saw that they were staring at me with wide darkened eyes. Well, I wanted some excitement, but not like this. Not with Giles in the other room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shit! Double freaking shit! How in the hell do I manage to get myself into these situations, I mean how stupid! I hated how they were eyeing me like I was a monster or something. I shot a quick glance to Giles' door before making my way very cautiously towards the occupied table.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" I asked trying to be very causal about it, hoping that they would just let it go, but I could tell from the way Edward was glaring at me that he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"What are you?!" he demanded. I glared back at him. I took a sharp breath before answering.

"It doesn't matter what I am, I'm not a threat, but you have about thirty seconds to get out of here and forget everything that happened here." Bella blinked for a few seconds trying to register what had happened here, and Alice looked into my eyes as if trying to seek out some truth or lies. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"What are you going to do if we don't leave? Huh?" I had to think about that for a moment. God knows I would love to wipe the smug smirk right off of her face but that would be very bad, especially for Giles. I was about to answer when a voice from across the room did that for me.

"You're gonna leave because that's what she said to do, okay?" I looked towards the library entrance doors and there, leaning up against the wall was my best friend, Rayne Winchester. My God, it was good to see her again. She was wearing her signature clothes, blue jeans, combat boots, blood red button up and her black leather jacket. I smirked and from behind me I heard the group growl and hiss? What the hell is with this family? I shook the thought from my head and looked back to the Cullens.

"Please, just let this go. Just forget about what you saw." I silently pleaded. After a moment, I heard Alice say,

"C'mon. We have class in a few anyways. See ya later Aerin." I mouthed a thank you to her and she slightly nodded. They stood up and made their way to the doors, and they left they all stared at Rayne and Emmett stole one last quick glance back towards me. As soon as they left, Rayne pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to me.

"Dude, what the hell is up with them?" I shrugged.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I think there is something odd about them. I just can't quite put my finger on it." I moved to go back to the counter. Rayne looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Odd? What do you mean by odd? Odd like you are?" I glared and made a face at her before smack her on the arm.

"No, well I don't think so. See, my first day there, Emmett Cullen, the big, dark haired one, well he grabbed me…and his were ice cold, like dead cold." Rayne pondered this thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Are….are you serious?! I mean you don't actually think he is dead do you? Like a vampire?" I blinked and then laughed. Vampire?!?! Please! It's day time. No vampire is out at this time. I heard Giles come out of his office, I looked up to see him holding a Styrofoam cup holding my lunch.

"What's going on out here? And…Rayne?!?! Is that you? How have you been?" Giles handed me the cup of pigs blood. I sniffed it and shrugged. I drank it.

"Yup, Rup, its me. I came to check on Red here. Had to make sure she was doing okay." Giles smiled as Rayne put her arm around my shoulders. I finished my lunch and set the cup down on the counter. Giles quickly discarded it.

"So Giles, what do you know about the Cullens? I mean, they all but attacked when I entered and the way they were eying red here, there is something not right about them." Rayne laughed. Giles looked shocked and surprised. I blushed slightly.

"I, uh, accidentally cut my finger and I don't know. They acted weird, you know eyeballing me like they knew what I was. It was unnerving. And then when Rayne showed up, they hissed and growled, hell they even eyeballed her on their way out. Seriously I think there is something with them. I think we need to check it out." I looked at Giles hoping that he would believe me and think that it is something worth checking out. He took off his glasses and started cleaning them. After he put them back on he finally spoke.

"Alright, if you feel that this is something that we need to look into, I think I can try and get into contact with some friends who own me a favor or two and see what they can dig up." He turned and headed back into his office to make a couple of phone calls. I turned back to Rayne,

"What are you doing here, by the way, not that I'm not estatic that you're here, its just, well, last time I checked you were in Los Angeles with Angel and the gang." I started piling up the returned books and putting them into order to be put back. Rayne was silent for a while, which usually meant that it was not just a social call, just some business as well.

"Well, Wesley came across a prophecy that caught his attention. He showed it to Angel and Angel sent me here to have Giles check it out to be sure that it's the legit deal." I arched an eyebrow at her. Prophecy? Since when did a prophecy become such a big deal unless…

"Another freaking apocalypse?" Rayne looked at me and shook her head no.

"Well then what?" She licked her lips before responding.

"It's about you."

"Excuse me? Be kind rewind."

"The prophecy is apparently about you. How your blood and some spell is going to take down some vampire higher archy or some shit. I don't know exactly what it all says, Angel told me specifically not to read it." I looked at her with surprise.

"Since when do you ever listen to what Angel tells you?"

"Since he is my boss." What the hell?

"Angel is your boss? When the hell did that happen?"

"Right after he took over Wolfram and Heart. He offered me a job there. Hey it beats waiting tables." I couldn't argue with that. I sighed, great just what I needed, more Powers that Be interfering. Why can't I have a normal, well as normal as I can have life?


End file.
